


Slowly Falling

by madamecrimson



Series: Blue and Green [1]
Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Dry Humping, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Glasses, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, The Try Guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-28 00:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamecrimson/pseuds/madamecrimson
Summary: Zach and Keith had always considered themselves the closest best friends among all of the Try Guys. One night, Keith and Zach are editing the newest Try Guys video after a stressful week. When it all becomes too much for one of them, how will the other react?





	1. Discover It

It was 3:00 in the morning. 

Eugene had needed to attend a family event, and Ned had gone to help Ariel with a colic-stricken Wes. This had left Zach and Keith in charge of the editing of the most recent episode of The Try Guys. While late nights working weren't the most pleasant for any of them, Zach would rather be stuck at the Try Guys HQ with Keith than any of his other best friends. He certainly cared deeply for Ned and Eugene, but Ned could sometimes be a bit of a control freak and Eugene was sometimes dismissive of Zach's ideas when Eugene had a certain "vision" in mind. 

The week had taken a toll on the all of the Try Guys. Their original guest that they had planned their whole video around cancelled on them last minute, requiring them to select an entirely new guest, re-design the episode, and reschedule their entire crew, and that was only the half of it. Tensions had been running high and a few verbal spats had broken out but they finally got the damn thing recorded. 

Zach sat at his computer, his entire body tense with the thought of the looming deadline. The stress crept into his mind, the self-critical thoughts he normally tried to dismiss or repress all hitting him at once. While his attention to detail was an asset it could also be a curse, as Zach was a stubborn perfectionist. 

It all became too much. 

Tears welled up in Zach's eyes as he tore off his glasses and dropped them on the desk. He covered his face, attempting to stifle his sobs and sniffles, sincerely hoping that Keith wouldn't hear him. He didn't want to be a burden to Keith who was also frantically editing. He didn't even notice the soft patter of blue tennis shoes behind him. 

"Zach?" he heard a familiar voice ask softly. 

Zach cleared his throat, hastily trying to wipe his eyes and face, feebly attempting (and failing) to stop the tears from falling. "Yeah, man sorry I'm just--" Zach faltered, his poor attempt at a joke and shrugging things off ending in more broken sobs. 

Keith swallowed thickly. He hated seeing Zach so upset. "Wanna go chill in the lounge for a bit?" Keith offered, motioning to the room behind him. Zach wordlessly nodded as he stood and followed Keith. At this point, Keith was used to having a shorter best friend, and slowing his stride for Zach to keep up was second nature to him. Keith moved his hand to flip on the light switch and turned on the dimmer as well. 

He sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to him for Zach to sit down. Zach dragged himself over and slumped down next to Keith. 

"Tough week," Keith said sympathetically. Zach merely nodded. 

Keith had seen Zach upset before, but not this upset. He had only ever seen Zach cry at Keith's wedding. Normally, he knew, Zach didn't feel as able to cry openly. 

The tears continued to stream down Zach's cheeks, his body wracked with sharp, small sobs. Keith slipped his long arm around Zach's shoulders and drew him close in an effort to comfort him. Zach let himself sag against Keith, his head lolling onto Zach's shoulder. They stayed like that for a long while, Keith's presence a welcome intrusion on Zach's mental barrage of self-criticism. 

"You're a good man Keith Habersberger," Zach said in a sort of joking way, though he did sincerely mean it. 

"Eh, I guess you're okay," Keith teased in an exaggerated fashion. 

Zach pulled back to look at Keith, Keith's arm still slung gently over his shoulders. He had done the extended eye contact exercise with Ned, but never with Keith. 

He suddenly became hyper aware of his surroundings. Keith had always spoken about how his hulking form gave off a lot of body heat, and now Zach was noticing it. It felt so comfortable and familiar, and yet he'd never really paid close attention to it before. His eyes moved over Keith's face; Keith's eyes almost shimmered in this light, his jawline sharp and pronounced, his glasses a carefully structured frame that truly highlighted his features. Zach could feel his heart starting to beat faster and he was fully expecting Keith to drop his gaze. 

But he didn't. The way Keith was looking at him made him feel small with its intensity and yet treasured by its tenderness. 

Keith tentatively drew Zach closer to him. He stared down intently at Zach, feeling his own long fingers reach up to Zach's cheek, as if of their own accord. Keith's thumb brushed lightly at the still wet spots on Zach's cheek and Zach leaned into the touch, eyes fluttering closed. Zach could feel the warmth radiating from Keith, as the taller man moved in closer and pressed a soft kiss to Zach's forehead. Zach's breath caught, his hand moving up to grasp at Keith's blue checkered button-down shirt. Zach could feel himself trembling as Keith's smooth lips kissed his cheek. His heart was pounding so fast he was almost frightened for a moment that Keith could hear it. Keith pulled back slightly, appearing hesitant for only a brief moment before he kissed Zach's lips. Zach inhaled sharply. He should be pulling away, they should be laughing about this, jostling each other's arms at yet another bout of playful teasing and pranks. 

But that didn't happen. Zach leaned into Keith, his hands moving to rest on Keith's clothed back, rubbing it gently. He felt Keith gasp against his lips as Keith pulled Zach toward him even closer. Before Zach could even stop to think he felt Keith's lips on his neck, kissing gently, and nipping at random points that Zach couldn't predict. Goosebumps spread across his entire body. He had told Keith once, when they were both heavily drunk, that his neck was a sensitive spot for him. He was surprised that Keith had remembered. Keith's breathing grew fast and heavy as he gently laid Zach across the couch. Zach could feel his own cock hard and straining against his underwear and tight, ankle-length pants, and moaned softly when Keith eased himself down, bringing their clothed cocks together. Zach's arms wound their way tightly around Keith's back as Keith began rubbing himself against Zach, panting and leaning down every so often to tenderly kiss Zach's lips and neck. 

Zach was flushed and dizzy, his fingers winding their way into Keith's hair and grapsing tightly at Keith's shirt. Keith's movements grew rougher and faster, being gentle with Zach but knowing that he wasn't quite as delicate as he appeared. Zach groaned against Keith's shoulder, as he felt himself spill into his underwear. He could feel Keith tremble above him, slowly stopping his movements as he tried to catch his breath. Keith pulled back to look at Zach; Zach's eyes were fixated on Keith's the room entirely silent except for the sound of the two men trying to catch their breaths. After a long while, Zach broke the silence. 

"So...editing?" Zach asked innocently. 

"Editing," Keith agreed with a nod. He helped Zach up off the couch and the two returned to their desks. They finished editing by 6:00 AM, only speaking to one another about the task at hand. 

They left at the same time, in separate cars, going to separate homes. 

When Zach arrived, Bowie jumped up excitedly to greet him. Zach solemnly pet his dog before walking into the living room of Maggie and his apartment. He sunk down onto the couch, balancing his elbows on his knees, his head hanging low. He was normally an intensely analytical person, but tonight, his mind was quiet, calm. He rolled back his shoulders only to find that he no longer felt tense. He laid down and brought the blanket on the back of the couch over him, moving around until he found a comfortable position. He curled up as he felt his eyes growing heavy and soon he was fast asleep. 

Keith got home a bit later than Zach. He leaned against the wall, letting out a heavy sigh. He trudged to Becky and his room, careful to be quiet so as not to wake her. He slipped off his shoes and slid into bed beside her. He took off his glasses and placed them on the nightstand, falling asleep before he was even able to think about the events of that early morning.


	2. Bury It

"When did you get home last night?" Maggie asked gently, the concern obvious in her voice. 

Zach squinted, rubbing at his eyes before they snapped open. He winced, pushing himself up to a seated position. "Around maybe...6?" he said. He could feel his heart racing with nervousness. 

"Did you two finish?" she asked. 

"What?" he asked quickly, almost jumping a little with the question. 

"Editing your next video?" Maggie replied, smiling at him. "Poor thing, you're so tired!" She walked toward Zach, leaning down to kiss him on the lips. He kissed her back lovingly, fingers toying with the ends of her hair as he breathed in her scent. 

"I'm going to go make some breakfast. Bagels and lox okay?" she grinned. 

Zach blinked. "You got...bagels and lox?" 

"Well, it is "Me Day" isn't it?" she teased. 

Zach felt his heart melt at Maggie's attentiveness. "Don't you mean "We Day"? he returned with an exaggerated wink. 

Maggie beamed down at him, and Zach stood up and followed her to the kitchen. They enjoyed a cozy day on the couch, watching sports and Netflix, cuddling and curled up together. Every now and then Maggie would run her fingers through Zach's hair, causing him to sigh happily. She really was the best thing that ever happened to him. 

Zach decided to put whatever happened between Keith and him out of his mind. He reasoned that it was just a one-time thing, a combination of exhaustion, stress, and emotional overflow. 

*****

Becky awoke that morning before Keith. "Babe can you get me some coffee?" she mumbled, draping herself across Keith's long body. She looked under the covers and frowned, then laughed. 

"You goofball, you're still wearing your clothes from last night!" Keith woke up with a start, looking down to see Becky smiling up at him. 

"Editing took FORever," Keith groaned, rolling his eyes. 

"Good thing you had Zach there to help you. Don't tell him I said that though!" she giggled. 

Keith froze for a moment. Becky looked up at him inquisitively. "Keith?" she prompted. 

Keith shook his head. "Coffee! Most important meal of the day!" he said, rushing out of bed and toward the kitchen. 

Becky watched him, noticing that something seemed to be a little off with her husband. She supposed it could be due to exhaustion, but Keith normally acted even sillier than usual when that happened. 

Keith soon returned with two big cups of coffee, giving one to Becky and holding the other for himself. 

"Thanks babe," Becky said, kissing Keith's lips warmly. Keith melted against her, reaching up a hand to cup her cheek and brush away a few stray strands of hair. He grinned as he looked down at her. She was just as beautiful and goofy as ever. 

They began sipping their coffee, Becky looking at Keith out of the corner of her eye. 

"So, remember that time we got SUPER wasted on that wine Ned and Ariel gave us for our wedding?" she asked. 

Keith laughed. "Yeah, you woke up on the floor with your butt in the air and my sock on your back." 

Becky smiled and nodded. "We stayed up sooo late talking that night." 

"Sure did!" Keith said in an exaggerated fashion. He quickly took another sip of coffee to cover his discomfort. 

Becky was silent for a moment. "Remember when I asked which of the Try Guys you'd fuck if you had to choose?" 

Keith swallowed thickly. Did Becky know? There was no way she could know. She would tease him about it sure, but she couldn't *actually* think that he--

"You know, I'd be fine with it," she said, with a shrug of her shoulders. 

"Zach's a cutie pie, I totally see the appeal!" She smiled up at Keith, her eyes brimming with sincerity. 

Keith cleared his throat. "Becky, when we got married, I meant the vows I said. I still mean them." 

Becky reached up her hand to stroke Keith's hair. "I know babe. I did too, and I still do. But I also knew how close you are to Zach when I married you." She leaned up and kissed his lips. 

"Becky, I love you. I married you," Keith said shakily.

"I know," she replied softly. "But if you also lo--" The loud buzz of Keith's phone pierced through their conversation, and Keith looked down to check the message, thankful for the interruption. 

"Ah, Ned's got to pick up Wes from his cousin's house today. Moved our morning meeting to 10 AM. He was totally born a Dad!" Keith blurted rushing out of bed and hurriedly getting ready. 

He raced back into their bedroom and kissed Becky's lips gently. 

"I know you've been craving Chinese so I'll pick up some tonight! Have a good day babe!" he said, rushing out the door. 

Becky sighed, looking down at her phone. She pulled up her conversation with Eugene. 

"Oh it'll happen sooner or later," Eugene's message read. "My gaydar never fails. Well, in this case it's a bi...dar." 

"Lol," Becky had typed back. "Even if that never happens, once Keith and Zach became friends, I always knew I'd be sharing Keith with him in some way." 

"Becky, you are smart as fuck. I don't believe for a minute you didn't the way. It was the gay way," Eugene had replied. 

Becky smirked mischievously. "Let me know of any new developments. ;)" she typed into her phone. She laughed out loud as she saw the three dots of Eugene's typing appear almost immediately. 

"Wait, seriously!?! What happened?" Eugene sent back. 

"I'm not sure, I guess we'll both have to wait and see. :)" Becky texted.


	3. Deny It

Eugene pulled into the parking lot of the Try Guys HQ before anyone else. Keith and Zach arrived soon after. Eugene remained in his car, attempting to look inconspicuous, as he switched between watching Keith and Zach step out of their cars, and glancing down at his phone. 

Keith and Zach shared a long gaze awkwardly mumbling a "hey" before they both tore their eyes away from one another and began walking toward the door. Despite their clear discomfort, their paces matched automatically. 

Eugene smirked, quickly texting Becky. "OMG something DEFINITELY happened!!!" Eugene soon received her reply. "What?!?!" Eugene chuckled to himself. Becky could sometimes be a worse shipper than their fans. "Not sure. Will let you know what I find out." 

He made his way inside. Ned was already working on his laptop. Keith and Zach were still sat next to one another as they normally were, but they were sitting far further apart than usual. Eugene noticed that today Zach had opted for a three-quarter sleeve shirt, and that Keith was taking off his own hoodie and placing it on the back of the chair. Eugene knew that while Keith was a human furnace, Zach, with his thin frame, got cold very easily. With everyone sufficiently distracted Eugene subtly reached up to the thermostat to turn down the temperature. 

Eugene plopped down at his own spot and began pulling up his meeting notes for the day, purposefully taking longer than usual. He glanced back quickly to see Zach rubbing his arms and shifting around uncomfortably. He turned back to face his screen, smiling to himself. "You okay Zach?" he asked, concealing the amusement in his voice. 

"Yeah, it's just really fucking cold in here!" 

"It's no wonder you moved yourself to California," Ned chided. 

Eugene looked back again, longer this time, and noticed Keith pulling his hoodie off the back of his chair, cheeks flushed. 

"Here," Keith quietly said to Zach. 

Eugene picked up his laptop and slowly turned around, eagerly watching this exchange. 

"I'm fine," Zach mumbled, although it was clear his teeth had begun to chatter. 

Keith appeared a bit hurt by that and looked away, but still held his hoodie out for Zach. 

"Don't worry Zach, you'll just look like 5-year-old instead of a 6-year-old now!" Ned teased, oblivious to what was going on. 

Zach forced a smile and took the hoodie from Keith without looking at him. "Thanks," he said softly, donning Keith's hoodie which was giant on him. He was warmer now, although he didn't want to admit the comfort he felt at Keith's familiar smell that lingered on the fabric. 

Eugene stifled a chuckle and began the morning meeting. "So Keith, Zach, great job on the editing last night," he commended glancing at his laptop and back up at his two friends. Their cheeks were bright red and both were looking anywhere but at each other. 

He pretended to click through a few things. "Unfortunately, Ned has to pick up Wes later on, and I have a prior commitment, so Keith and Zach will have to take care of the rendering and upload." 

Eugene looked up at his best friends and co-workers. Zach and Keith were normally extremely talkative people, but today they were abnormally quiet. 

"Can we start on it earlier today?" Zach finally spoke up. "Obviously it won't take as long as the editing but Maggie worries if I'm home too late." 

Eugene nodded. "Definitely." He looked down at his watch. "Ned, you're leaving now, right?" 

Ned checked a message on his phone. "It should have been 10 minutes ago, but yeah," he laughed. 

Eugene nodded and began gathering up his things as Ned did the same. 

"Thanks guys!" Ned said, as he hurried out of the building. 

Eugene looked down at the two them. "It sucks that you two have to do this all alone too," he told them. 

Keith shrugged. "It's got to be done. May as well be us," he replied. 

Eugene nodded. "Thanks," he said. He smiled at the two of them, heading out to the parking lot, eagerly awaiting to text Ariel.


	4. Avoid It

The door to the building closed. The click of Eugene's shoes could be heard on the pavement outside, and the roar of his engine as he drove away. 

Keith and Zach were left alone in the deafening silence. They remained that way for so long that when Keith finally spoke it caused Zach to jump a bit. 

"Zach?" Keith said quietly. 

"Yeah?" Zach replied, turning to face Keith. Zach attempted to appear casual and unaffected. Surely they could just forget this whole thing ever happened and get on with their lives, right?

Keith took a deep breath and his shoulders slumped. Zach squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for what appeared to be some heavy words. 

"I'm sorry," Keith mumbled, eyes on the floor. "You were tired and upset and I took advan-"

"Stop," Zach interrupted, causing Keith to look up in surprise. 

Zach shrugged his shoulders. "I was just as um...involved as you were." He shifted in his seat uncomfortably, and the silence returned. 

Zach stared at the ground, not wanting to admit that he could feel Keith's gaze upon him and that it was making him feel hot under the hoodie. Keith blinked a few times as he watched Zach remove it and hold it in his lap. 

"I thought you were cold," said softly. 

Zach shook his head. "Not anymore," he muttered, refusing to look at Keith. He could feel his cheeks burning. 

"Zach--" Keith started.

"Don't," Zach stopped him. "It...it was a one-time thing. Sometimes friends get stressed out, they try to help each other, and then they wind up--" he gestured vaguely from Keith to himself, Keith's hoodie still in his lap. 

Zach hesitated before finally allowing himself to meet Keith's eyes. The intensity made Zach's breathing quicken. He saw...hurt? In Keith's eyes? Keith dropped his gaze, wordlessly nodding. He remained very still. Zach had never seen Keith like this before. The man's mouth was so big he couldn't help but not be extremely expressive. But now, Keith was trying to mask his emotive face. 

"Keith, man, I..." Zach said, moving his chair closer to Keith's. 

Did Keith still feel guilty? Was he worried that this meant that Zach and he would no longer be friends? Did he fear for the end of the Try Guys?

Before Zach could stop to consider his own actions, he placed his hand over Keith's. Their eyes met and it felt like both had been punched in the gut. Zach squeezed Keith's hand lightly, surprised when he saw Keith shudder at such a small touch. 

Zach licked his own lips absent-mindedly, feeling them going dry, almost startled when he saw how dark Keith's pupils had grown. Zach let out a half-sigh, half-laugh. 

"I honestly thought you were joking until...until you weren't," Zach said, looking down at the floor. 

It felt like there was simultaneously an invisible force pulling them apart, and yet a heated magnetism between them. 

He looked up at Keith again and felt his stomach drop. Those same shimmering eyes that he'd seen yesterday were fixed on him. His eyes blinked upward for a moment and he noticed that Keith hadn't appeared to have brushed his hair this morning, causing it to look untamed and a bit out of place. Zach reached his fingertips upward and gently smoothed down Keith's hair. Keith leaned into his touch and Zach found that he couldn't pull himself away. 

Zach's fingers lightly traveled down to the top of Keith's ear, tracing over the shape. It was too much for Keith and his hips bucked forward as he bit his own lower lip, a soft moan escaping him. It was too much for Zach too as he lunged forward, pressing his lips firmly to Keith's who kissed the smaller man back in return. Keith pulled Zach into his arms, as Zach kissed him hungrily, his fingers moving through Keith's hair as if starved for his presence. 

Keith pulled Zach onto his lap, his hands sliding under Zach's shirt, causing a shiver to run up his spine. Zach leaned down to nip at Keith's earlobe, and Keith almost felt his vision go white for a moment. Zach began grinding against Keith's lap, sliding his hands up under the taller man's shirt, hearing him hiss with pleasure. 

Keith let his head fall onto Zach's chest, getting lost in the rapid thumping of Zach's heart. He ground particularly roughly against Zach and felt Zach's fingernails dig into his skin and scrape down his back. 

Zach thrust hard against Keith in return, yet his kisses to Keith's ear and his fingers moving through Keith's hair were soft and delicate. Keith mouthed over the smooth skin of Zach's neck, licking it lightly and making curses spill from Zach's lips. Keith bit down on Zach's neck, a bit harder than he meant too, and he was concerned he may have hurt Zach. However, it only made Zach's movements more intense as he bucked against Keith with reckless abandon. 

They clung tightly to one another as their thrusts grew more jagged and uneven, as they both came hard into their underwear. Zach sagged against Keith, his arms still tightly around him. Keith's arms were still draped over Zach as well. The two remained like that as their breathing slowly returned to normal. Zach stiffened all of a sudden and slowly slid off of Keith's lap. 

Keith cleared his throat. "So...rendering?" he said awkwardly. 

"Rendering," Zach agreed, sitting back down at his desk. The two worked together efficiently yet quietly, once again the conversation only focused on work. Without even thinking about it, Zach had put Keith's hoodie back on at some point. When they were done, they turned everything off and locked up the office. They wordlessly walked to their cars and drove off.


	5. Know It

Note: The beginning of this first part takes place while Zach and Keith are still at work.

After texting back and forth with Eugene, it was obvious to Becky that there was much more going on between Keith and Zach than Keith was letting on. It made Becky introspective. Did Maggie know? She had been dating Zach for a decent amount of time now, but she hadn't known Zach before he was part of the Try Guys, before he was part of this very close-knit group of best friends. Is this something she would even notice? 

Becky sighed, tapping the side of her phone tentatively before she began texting Maggie. 

"Hey girl! ;)" Becky texted. 

"Heyyy!" Maggie had replied back. 

Becky thought for a moment. Would Maggie really be as okay with things as she was? Becky considered that with how close all the guys were, this wouldn't be that big of a surprise...or would it? 

"What are you up to today?" Becky finally messaged. 

"Just some house cleaning! Boring stuff lol" Maggie replied. 

"I hope Keith actually comes home *today* instead of the next morning! Zach too" Becky texted. 

"Definitely!" Maggie sent back. 

Becky hesitated. She new Maggie was an extremely loving and open-minded person, but that didn't necessarily mean she had to, or should be expected to accept the somewhat unconventional relationship between Zach and Keith. Still though, she knew that it was going to come out sooner or later. Rumors, office gossip, social media gossip...She figured it would be best for Maggie to learn the truth from someone who was in her same position.

"Hey, is it cool if I come over? We can have some girl time and then double date with some Chinese take out! :)" Becky finally messaged. 

"Sounds awesome!" Maggie replied. 

Becky quickly got ready to go and headed out to Maggie and Zach's apartment. 

"Hey Bowie!" Becky greeted cheerfully as Maggie opened the front door, only to have her dog eagerly greet her guest. 

"He's so excitable," Maggie commented as Becky stepped inside. 

Becky gave Bowie a ton of pets and head rubs before he finally calmed down. 

Maggie made her way to the couch and Becky followed. 

"So," Becky began, feeling a bit nervous. "Has Zach been acting...weird at all lately?" 

"Oh he's always weird, that's what I love about him!" Maggie replied with a dreamy smile. 

Becky nodded. "Has he been acting weirder than usual though?" she inquired. 

Maggie's eyes opened wide with curiosity and confusion. "What do you mean?" she asked. 

"Well," Becky began, pausing for a moment. "You know, he and the rest of the Try Guys are really REALLY close best friends. Closer than most guy friends are." 

"After seeing their oil wrestling Olympics video I did sort of figure that," Maggie laughed. 

Becky smiled nervously but nodded. "Especially Keith and Zach," she said and eased a bit when Maggie nodded in agreement. 

She silently braced herself, wanting to just come right out with it, but still wanting to choose her words carefully. "What if they were maybe...closer than close?" Becky asked. 

"Closer than close? What's closer than close?" Maggie asked, still appearing confused. 

"Well they are pretty affectionate, especially for guy friends," Becky said. 

"Don't I know it!" Maggie replied with a giggle. 

Becky looked at Maggie inquisitively. Was it possible that Maggie actually did already know? 

Becky sighed. There was no other way around it. She had to be sure. 

"Well what if," she said, looking down at her lap and toying with a frayed string on her jeans. "What if they were close, like the way you are with Zach?"

Maggie was quiet for a long moment. Becky's eyes shot up to look at Maggie, and she didn't see anger, sadness, worry, or even skepticism. 

"It definitely wouldn't surprise me," she finally said. 

Becky merely nodded. Finally, she asked, "But would it bother you?" 

Maggie shook her head. "I knew I'd have to share Zach in some way with Keith the moment I met him!" she smiled. 

Becky heaved a sigh of relief. 

"It's actually very sweet," Maggie said and Becky agreed. 

"The thing is though," Becky stated, looking up at Maggie with mischief in her eyes, "Keith thinks he's picking up Chinese food just for him and me." 

Maggie nodded. "And Zach didn't know that you were coming over..." she said slowly. She glanced up at Becky with the same look. 

The two laughed as they quickly began texting their significant others. 

Zach was about halfway home when he heard his phone buzz, hoping that it wasn't Keith. It buzzed several more times in quick succession. Having learned first hand the dangers of texting and driving, he pulled over to look at the messages. He was at first relieved when he saw Maggie's name, but his stomach was in knots one he read what the messages said.

"Hey there! <3

Becky and Keith are coming over for dinner tonight! 

We're going to order Chinese so think about what you want. Love you! :)" 

Zach could feel his heart hammering in his chest and his head felt light. At least the last time this had happened he had had a day in between before seeing Keith again. The thought of seeing him now, just a few short hours after what they had done, and with Maggie *and* Becky there too. He didn't know if he could take it. Still though, he knew it would look a lot weirder if he declined. 

"Cool! See you soon. Love you too! :)" He texted back with trembling fingers.

Zach took a deep breath and got back on the road towards home. 

The notification sound on Keith's phone that he had picked out especially for Becky went off several times quickly in a row. Just to be on the safe side, Keith pulled over into a parking lot and checked his messages. 

"Hey babe! ;)" 

"Chinese takeout for dinner tonight at the Busta-felds!" 

"Wait til you're here to order. Love you babe :*" 

Keith sighed heavily, his head lolling back onto the headrest of his seat. This was extremely bad timing. He knew that if he tried to get out of it that Becky would suspect something and grill him with a bunch of questions. Not wanting to deal with that, he texted back. 

"Great! Be there soon. Love you too <3"

Keith began driving toward's Zach's apartment.


	6. Admit It

Keith and Zach arrived at around the same time. Zach stepped out of his car first, and when he saw Keith get out of his own car, he felt like his heart might burst out of his chest. This time, they didn't look at one another, or even exchange words. They approached Zach's front door. With trembling fingers he retrieved his key, and entered into the apartment, Keith behind him.. 

When they got into the living room, they were met with knowing and amused gazes from Maggie and Becky. Zach looked nervous, but confused. Keith looked panic-stricken. 

Becky and Maggie's eyes landed on Zach's neck. 

"Looks like Keith tried to take a bite out of you!" Becky said with a giggle. 

Zach gasped and placed a hand on his neck; he was unaware that Keith had left a hickey behind.

"Oh God, Maggie...I--" Zach gulped, his gaze falling to the floor. 

"M-Maggie I'm sorry!" he said, his voice shaking. "I know I'm an undateable loser, and now I-...I just...I'm so sorry." Tears had begun to stream down Zach's cheeks, and his anxious rambles came out in broken sobs. Keith was abnormally quiet, his head bowed in silent shame as he quietly began to cry as well. 

"Maggie, I don't expect you to forgive me. You can move out whenever you want, I'll pay for it I'll--"

"That's good," said Becky, "because we weren't planning on forgiving you."

Something in Keith broke as he began to sob uncontrollably, covering his face in his hands. He was so distraught he couldn't even form words. 

Becky stood up then, walking over to Keith and placing a hand on his shoulder. "We weren't planning on forgiving you, because there's nothing to forgive," she said softly. 

Keith slowly raised his head, taking off his glasses which were smudged with tears. Maggie stood as well, walking over to Zach and pulling him into a hug. Becky drew Keith into her arms as well.

"I've known for awhile," Becky said soothingly as she rubbed over Keith's back. 

Maggie kissed Zach's cheek gently. "And I didn't but it didn't come as a surprise." 

Zach pulled away from Maggie slowly, his hands resting on her arms. "So...wait are you saying you're actually okay with um...with..." 

"The fact that you and Keith are in love with each other and have been fucking like horny teenagers? Yes," Becky said with a grin. 

Keith and Zach both blushed profusely. "So you're leaving me?" Keith sputtered. 

Becky shook her head. "Of course not babe, I'd never leave you." She stood on her tiptoes to kiss Keith's lips. 

Zach looked questioningly at Maggie. She rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "I'm not leaving you either," she assured him, pecking Zach softly on the lips and giving him another hug.

"We know you still love us," Becky explained. "But we know you guys also love each other too." 

Zach frowned suspiciously. "And you two are seriously okay with this?" 

"Of course," Becky replied. "This is a part of both of you. And we love all of you." 

Becky stepped back then, sharing a look with Maddie. "Let's give our boys some privacy," she said, grabbing Maggie by the hand and going into the other room. 

Zach slowly made his way toward the couch, slumping down onto it. He put a hand to his head, in utter disbelief. 

Keith sat down beside him, similarly surprised. 

They remained like that for a long time, arms pressed together where they sat, a proximity that had been normal for them for awhile. 

Zach was the first to speak. "How long?" he asked quietly, his voice breaking a bit. 

Keith cleared his throat. "Awhile," he admitted. "Becky started teasing me about it when you started your "Single AF" series," he said with a laugh. 

Zach blinked up at Keith, his mouth hanging open. "Seriously?" he asked. Keith nodded, appearing abnormally shy. 

"So..." Keith began. 

"So," Zach said in reply. He shifted awkwardly, fidgeting a little. "What um...what are we?"

Keith shrugged. "Well, what Becky said wasn't wrong." He bit his own lip, glancing at Zach. 

"No, it wasn't wrong," Zach agreed, looking up at Keith. 

"But," Keith said, staring at Zach with that intense gaze that made Zach's stomach flip. "If the state of California would let me, I'd put a ring on your finger too." 

Zach's breath caught, his mouth gaping wide. He could barely believe what he was hearing. 

Keith shifted uncomfortably at Zach's silence. "Is that...okay?" Keith asked. 

"Yeah," Zach said softly. "Yeah...it is." 

Keith reached up a hand to cup Zach's cheek. He leaned in, lovingly kissing the tears away that still clung to Zach's skin. Zach's eyes fluttered close, his heart racing. He began moving his fingers through Keith's hair. Keith smiled against Zach's cheek. 

Keith pulled Zach into a warm embrace, feeling the younger man's arms slide around him almost immediately. Zach buried his face into Keith's chest, relaxing against him. Keith kissed the top of Zach's head as he gently rubbed over his back. They were so wrapped up in one another that they didn't notice a giggling Maggie and Becky peeking their heads out from the other room.


End file.
